De la haine à l'amour
by Carlitaaa
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans le monde de Harry Potter, Poudlard! Le resumé est à l'interieur! Venez voir! FABERRY/BRITTANA
1. Résumé!

**J'ai decidé de me lancer et d'écrire ma propre fanfiction sur le couple Faberry, ca ne risque pas d'etre grandiose, ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction, mais la première sur ce couple.**  
**Je ne garanti rien, si vous avez des remarques dites le moi, ca m'aidera à me perfectionner et à améliorer mon style d'écriture.**

**Resumé:**

**L'histoire se passe à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.**

**Quinn est issue de la lignée des Fabray, la puissante famille de Sang Pur.**  
**Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que si elle venait à leur faire honte ou à les décevoir, ils ne l'a considèreraient plus comme leurs filles, même si, elle avait pratiquement grandis sans ses parents qui voyageaient beaucoup, elle avait été élevée par la servante de sa mère, Maria, qui s'est aussi occupée de son petit frère, James.**

**Rachel est né de parents moldus, elle est considérée comme l'une des filles les plus brillantes de sa promotion, juste après Quinn Fabray.**  
**Ses parents l'ont toujours soutenue dans ses projets, et la poussaient à faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait devenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais, tout cela changea le jour ou son père,Leroy, mourra d'un cancer des poumons, son autre père, Hiram, ne pouvait plus s'occuper de sa fille, et fut interné en centre psychiatrique. Rachel vivait donc seul avec son frère de 18 ans, Joey.**

**Les deux jeunes filles de 16 ans ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, elles se vouaient une haine monstrueuse, mais pourtant...**


	2. Chapitre 1:La rentré!

**Quinn entra dans la gare de King Cross, elle était contente de retourner à Poudlard, James, son frère était tout aussi joyeux de retrouver ses amis.**  
**Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voie 9 3/4.**

**-Hey Q.! cria une voix féminine**  
**-Santana! Ça fait longtemps! Tu m'as manqué! Dit-elle, joyeusement**  
**-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, a part ça, tu vas bien?**  
**-Ça peut aller, et toi?**  
**-Ça va, ca va...James, t'as grandi!**  
**-Merci Santana, toi, tu n'as pas changer. Ria t-il**  
**-Vous venez, après, il n'y aura plus de place libre. Dit Quinn**  
**-Ouais! Répondirent ils.**

**Ils passèrent le mur, et déposèrent leurs valisent dans le compartiment prévus à cet effet.**

* * *

**Rachel courait dans la gare pour ne pas rater le Poudlard Express.**  
**Elle arriva juste a temps, monta vite dans le train, et chercha une place libre.**

**Malheureusement pour elle, la seule de libre était dans le compartiment ou ce trouvait Quinn Fabray sa pire ennemie, avec sa meilleure amie, Santana Lopez, et James Fabray**

**Elle entra a l'intérieur et s'assit doucement, sous le regard mi-amusé et mi-dégouté de Quinn**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Berry? Demanda haineusement Quinn**  
**-Euh...Je m'installe pour le trajet. Dit elle en la fixant**  
**-Et il ne t'es pas venue a l'idée de demander avant? Rétorqua t-elle**

**Pour toute réponse, Rachel lui lança un regard impassible et mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.**

**Quinn leva les yeux au ciel**

**-Quinn, fous lui la paix. Dit Santana, calmement**  
**-Quoi? Attend, elle m'a volé Finn! Dit elle, fortement**

**Elle tourna la tête vers Rachel, cette dernière les fixaient**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as a nous fixer comme ca? C'est flippant! T'es au courant!**  
**-Je ne suis pas sourde, pas besoin de hurler!**

**Elle enleva ses écouteurs**  
**-Si c'est ma présence qui te met dans cette état, tu n'as qu'à partir**  
**-Dans tes rêves, Berry,cracha Quinn**

**Santana soupira, tandis que le frère de Quinn, haussa les sourcils et replongea son attention dans son manga.**

**Après de longues heures de trajet, le train s'arreta finalement**

**Rachel s'empressa de sortir du train, pour ne plus à voir la serpentard.**  
**Et Quinn, elle souri face au comportement de la petite brune.**

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**


	3. Chapitre 2: Le banquet révélateur

**Zonafan: Merci, j'ai réctifié les "erreurs" a propos du manga et de l'ipod! Franchement Merci!**

**prefabsprout: Merci, désolée de te decevoir, mais celui la est encore plus court!**

* * *

**Tous les élèves se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de rentré, ils étaient tous en uniformes.**

**Rachel et Brittany rigolait doucement en entant dans la salle, les deux Gryfondors étaient les meilleures amies depuis leur 1er année.**  
**Brittany était rêveuse, elle ne comprenait rien au cours, et disait, des fois, des choses sorti de nul part.**  
**Rachel, elle, était déterminée, sure d'elle, et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, surtout pas par Quinn Fabray.**

**Quinn et Santana, elles, étaient déjà assise, Quinn observait, du coin de l'œil, Rachel, elle la détestait tellement, mais pas à cause de Finn, à cause d'elle, Quinn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Rachel belle, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle rêvait d'elle, elle se dégoutait de penser comme ça, à une fille. Elle ne devait jamais en parler avec ses parents, aussi non, ils l'à renierait.**

**Quinn était plutôt calme en temps normal, mais quand elle voyait ou entendait Rachel, elle s'énervait vite. Quinn était belle, elle le savait, mais, n'y faisait pas attention, elle était connue pour ses répliques cinglantes envers la petite brune.**

**Son amie, Santana, ne ce laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, si ont lui faisait du tord, elle répliquait aussi méchamment qu'elle elle le pouvait, maintenant, plus personne n'osait lui faire du tord, car, quand elle s'énervait, elle était incontrôlable , terrifiante, et surtout, violente.**

**Quinn observait depuis plus de 5 minutes la petite brune, cette dernière se tourna vers elle, et la dévisagea.**

**Elle se demanda pourquoi Quinn la fixait ainsi**  
**Quand Quinn comprit que Rachel la regardait la fixé, elle rougit violemment, jamais, Rachel avait vu que Quinn la regardait avec...désir...c'était bien du désir qu'il y avait dans son regard.**  
**Rachel fronça les sourcils, se pinça les lèvres, et tenta un petit sourire pour la blonde, cette dernière baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, cela la perturba grandement.**

**Quand tous les élèves allèrent se coucher, Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la belle blonde, de même pour Quinn.**

**Cette nuit la, elles oublièrent leur haine respectives et s'offrirent mutuellement tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.**

* * *

**Je posterai le suivant bientôt car celui la est vraiment TRES court...**


	4. Chapitre 3: Santana

**Et voila le deuxieme! Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

**Quand Rachel se réveilla le lendemain, vers 6h, elle mit son uniforme et alla vite a la Grande Salle, elle chercha la Serpentard des yeux, mais ne la vit pas, elle devait sans doute dormir encore, après tout, il n'était que 6h15 du matin, les ¾ de l'école somnolaient encore.**

**Quinn, se réveilla vers 6h45, elle pensait encore et toujours à Rachel, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ne serai ce que 2 secondes.**  
**D'ailleurs, ça la mettait en rogne,elle était d'une humeur massacrante.**

**Quand elle sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, deux jeunes élèves la bousculèrent par mégarde, elle les avait pourris, insulté le monde su qu'i****l ne valait mieux ne pas la chercher aujourd'hui.**

**Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la Grande Salle, où Santana devait l'attendre, depuis déjà 15 minutes.**

**Arrivée dans celle ci, Quinn remarqua tout de suite la Gryfondor, assise avec Brittany, elle détourna vite les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à elle!**  
**Elle rejoignit Santana, qui apparemment l'attendait.**

**-Toi et Berry? C'est nouveau ça...Dit simplement, Santana**  
**-Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Cette fille a pourris ma vie! Grogna Quinn**

**Santana la dévisagea tranquillement**

**-Mal dormi? Demanda Santana, en souriant doucement**  
**-Oui...Geignit Quinn, et se prenant la tête entre les mains**  
**-Ça va passer**  
**-Mmm...**

**Santana regarda son amie, puis la Gryfondor et sourit, ces deux la n'arrêtaient pas de ce tourner autour depuis déjà longtemps.**  
**Elle regarda à nouveau vers la table des Gryfondors, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixai le dos de la grande blonde. Elle étais si belle, parfaite, elle n'en revenait pas.**  
**Ses joues prirent une tinte rosée, ce qui fit rire Quinn qui avait relevé la tête.**

**-Tu devrait aller la voir, si elle te met dans cet état, lança Quinn en riant**  
**-Et toi tu devrait aller dire à Berry que tu fait des rêve érotique d'elle la nuit, lança froidement Santana**  
**-Qu'est ce que...?**  
**Tu parle la nuit, Quinn, d'ailleurs, tu devrai faire quelque car hier tu répétais sans cesse son nom, «Rachel» et tu gémissait. Je pense que ton rêve était très intéressant, mais dégoutant.**

**Quinn resta silencieuse, Santana comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.**

**-Maintenant, tu m'excuse, moi je vais me préparer, et l'ambiance ici me gonfle, Siffla Santana, en se levant.**  
**-Je suis désolée, San... s'excusa Quinn.**

**Santana la regarda furtivement avant de partir rapidement.**


	5. Chapitre 4: Demain

**heyaland: Je te remercie vraiment! Je ne pensais pas que des gens liraient cette fiction et que encore moins la commenterait! Mais merci! Je sais, les chanpitres sont courts, c'est pour cela que je les postent pas 2! **

* * *

**Après avoir retrouvée Santana dehors assise contre un arbre, Quinn s'excusa.**

**-Excuse moi, San. Parle moi, s'il te plais**  
**-Q. il faut que tu lui dise, et que j'en fasse de même**  
**-Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de souffrir...**  
**-iOh mis dio! Elle est raide dingue de toi! Ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!**  
**-J'ai une idée! Si je le fait, tu le fait. Ça marche?**  
**-Ça marche**

**Elles se sourirent, elles venaient de regagnées leurs assurance**

**-Demain, dit Quinn**  
**-Oui, demain**

* * *

**Rachel se promenait dans les couloirs avec Brittany. Cette dernière chantonnait le dernier tube de Britney Spears, "Criminal".**

**-Britt? Tu n'a jamais pensé à t'inscrire au Glee club?**  
**-Hum...Non, pas vraiment, mais dans l'équipe de Quidditch, oui! Au fait, pourquoi cette question?**  
**-Comme ça, pour rien, merci d'avoir répondu**  
**-Okay**

**Elle continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux cachots. Elles devaient finir un devoir en potions pour le professeur Sylvester.**

**-Tu a eu envie de t'inscrire? Demanda la blonde**  
**-J'y ai pensé, mais laisse tomber. On en parle plus,okay? Et puis de toute façon...**

**Elles furent interrompues par le professeur Sylvester qui courait vers la salle de potions.**

**-Vous n'avez rien vues, c'est comprit? Cracha t elle**

**Elles hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Sylvester entra dans sa salle en grommelant.**

**Rachel souffla doucement**

**-On a plus qu'a remonter, rala t elle**

**Elles retournèrent donc dans le hall, où ce trouvait Quinn et Santana**

* * *

**Santana sursauta quand elle aperçue Brittany**

**-Mais les dieux sont contre nous, ou on a la poisse? Ce plaignit S.**  
**-Je pense que c'est nous...Répondit Quinn, aussi exaspérée qu'elle**

**Les deux Gryffondors les observaient**

**-Qu'est ce que tu regarde ,Berry? Lanca doucement Quinn**  
**-Une salope. Dit machinalement Rachel, mais elle regreta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de la blonde**

**"Je n'aurai pas du" se dit elle**

**-C'est pas gagné, dit Santana à Quinn**

**Quinn lança un regard assassin à Santana, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir par la grande porte.**

**-Rachel, je crois que tu l'as blessée, dit Brittany, mal à l'aise**  
**-C'est peu dire, lança Santana, je pense que tu devrai aller t'excuser**

**Rachel hocha la tête et suivit le chemin que Quinn avait pris quelques instants plus tôt.**

**Santana, quand à elle, fixait Brittany.**

**-Quoi? Demanda B.**  
**-Non,non rien. Répondit elle**

**Elle le ferait demain, pas aujourd'hui demain.**


	6. Chapter 5: Excuse moi

**Rachel trouva Quinn dans le parc, près du lac.**

**-Quinn..excuse moi...**

**Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle.**

**-Va t'en, Berry**  
**-S il te plait Quinn...Désolée...pour tout...**  
**-Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi?**  
**-J aurais aimée que l on tire un trait sur...tout**  
**-Tu me demande l'impossible Rachel, tu m'a volée mes deux petits amis**  
**-Je sais et je m'en excuse. Finn ne m'intéressait pas, tout comme Puck**  
**-Moi je les aimaient! Et tu me les a pris!**  
**-Je suis désolée...**

**Rachel essaya de refouler ses larmes, mais elles coulaient déjà sur ses joues.**

**-Attend, tu pleure? C'est moi qui devrai pleurer,tu..**  
**-Je sais, je te les ai volés. Oh mon dieu, Quinn, je t en supplie, je veux que tout cela cesse, je ne t'est jamais détestée. Je suis désolée, je m en veut tellement. Je sais que tu me déteste, mais moi je ne te déteste pas.**  
**-Pourquoi? J'ai été affreuse avec toi. Rachel renifla, ses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.**

**-Ne pleure pas...Rachel, s il te plais...Je n aime pas voir les gens pleurer...surtout si c'est à cause de moi**  
**-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je n'est pensé qu'à moi, pas au mal que cela pourrait faire aux autres. Je suis égoïste, impulsive. Je suis une garce.**  
**-Tu as si peu d'estime pour toi?**  
**-Je me rend compte des erreurs que j'ai commises, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.**  
**-Dit moi, pourquoi seulement quelques mois après t'être mis en couple avec Finn, avoir rompus avec lui?**

**Elle rougit à la question**

**-J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant. Et puis, Finn ne me comprenait pas, il me reprochait de ne pas m'intéresser à ses centres d'intérêts.**  
**-Il était diffèrent avec moi...mais, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de nos ex communs**  
**-Oui...tu as sans doute raison**  
**-Brittany ne t'attend pas?**  
**-Surement, je devrais sans soute la rejoindre**  
**-Oui, Santana soit aussi m'attendre.**

**Elles marchèrent en direction du châteaux, en mettant une certaine distance entre elles.**

**Rachel venait de partir à la recherche de Quinn.**  
**Santana et Brittany étaient toutes les deux dans le hall.**

**-Lopez, je sais que ta copine n'aime pas Rachel, mais j'aimerai qu'elle évite de la faire pleurer.**  
**-Pleurer? Quinn fait pleurer Rachel?**  
**-Oui, chaque fois qu'elles se disputent, Rachel pleure. Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu elle le laisse paraitre, elle est sensible.**  
**-Je suis d'accord que Quinn n'est pas tendre avec elle. Mais Quinn s'en prend plein la gueule aussi, comme tout à l'heure. Et Quinn aussi est fragile. Tu crois vraiment que ça ne lui fait rien tout ça?**  
**-Je ne sais pas.**  
**-Ce que je sais, c'est que cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin.**  
**-Elles doivent bien parler, vu le temps qu'elles mettent à revenir**  
**-Ou alors, elles se sont entre-tuées**

**Elles rigolèrent, et c'est à ce moment là que Quinn et Rachel entrèrent dans le hall**

**-Au moins, elles sont en vie, et ont l'air de ne pas s'être battues. Dit Brittany**

**Elles rirent de nouveau**

**-Qu'y a t'il de si drôle? demanda Quinn**  
**-Nous parions que le fait que vous parliez ou vous battiez**  
**-Apparemment, j avais raison. Dit Santana en souriant à Brittany**  
**-Coup de chance, c'est tout**  
**-San, il, faut que j'y aille, tu viens? demanda Quinn**  
**-J arrive. Au revoir les filles.**  
**-Au revoir! Amusez vous bien. Dirent elles**

**Les deux groupe partirent dans de différentes directions. Mais elles avaient fait un pas en avant. Demain, nos deux Serpentards ce jetteront a l'eau.**

* * *

**La suite jeudi! Promis! En tout cas merci de me lire!**


	7. Chapitre 6: Je t'aime

**Mina: Merci! Manque plus qu'à lire pour savoir! **

**camille76260: Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite! J espere que ça te plaira!**

**Heyaland: Merci beaucoup! J'irais corrigé dans mon ancien promis! C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre, mais je trouve qu'elle est sexy quand elle dit "Lopez"! Merci, et voila la suite!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

**Elles ne se croisèrent plus de la journée, mais au banquet, les deux Serpentard étaient absentes, ce qui alarma quelque peu Rachel.**

**-Ou sont elles?**  
**-Je ne sais pas, tu sais, elles ont une vie quand même**  
**-Oui, tu as raison**

* * *

**Plus bas, dans les cachots, Santana et Quinn aidaient le professeur Sylvester.**

**-Je massacrerai celui qui a mit ça là...Crachat la plus âgée**  
**-Professeur, vous avez glissée sur une potion gluante. Ça arrive à tout le monde. la raisonna Quinn**  
**-Merci Fabray, Lopez. Vous pouvez y aller. Par contre vous avez raté le banquet**  
**-Ca na fait rien, je n avais pas faim, au revoir professeur. Dit Santana**  
**-Au revoir**

**Elles sortirent de la salle en laissant leur professeur seule**  
**Elles remontèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans le hall (pour aller récupérer un livre à la bibliothèque).Quand elles arrivèrent dans le hall, Quinn percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.**

**-Désolée, dit elle, Rachel?**  
**-Quinn? Santana?**  
**-Berry, qu'est ce que vous foutez ici? Demanda la latina**  
**-Hum...et bien, nous nous promenons, intervint Brittany, en les rejoignant**

**Quinn et Rachel ne ce lâchaient pas des yeux, tandis que Santana, visiblement irritée, évitait le regard bleus océan de l'autre Gryffondor.**

**-Quinn? On y va?**  
**-Vas y, je te rejoins, je dois faire quelque chose**

**Elle se tourna vers Santana**

**-Maintenant? demanda cette dernière**

**-Oui, maintenant**  
**-Très bien**  
**-Rachel, peut on discutes, seule à seule?**  
**-...Oui, bien sur**

**Elles allèrent un peu plus loin, hors de vue des deux autres**

**-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? Demanda Rachel à Quinn**  
**-Écoute, je sais que je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi, mais, c'est par ce que je suis en colère...**  
**-Oui, je comprend, tu es énervée par rapport a Finn et...**  
**-Non! Laisse moi finir, s il te plais. Donc, je suis en colère car je n'arrive pas à gérer mes sentiments. Tu comprend ce que j essai de te dire?**  
**- Comme tous les gens de notre ages, il est difficile de contrôler nos hormones,sorcier ou pas. C'est norm...**  
**-Je t'aime**

**Elle essaya de voir une quelconque réaction chez la Gryffondor mais rien y faisait. Elle ne réagissait pas, elle la regardait, perdue.**

**-Attend, tu as dit que tu m'aimais?**  
**-Oui, je t'aime. Et je sais que ça n'explique en rien mon comportement, mais, je n'arrivai pas à me contrôler, et je t'en ai fait passer pour responsable.**  
**-Tu m'aime?Moi?**  
**-Oui, je t'aime toi, Rachel Barbra Berry. Je suis complètement amoureuse de toi. Mais comme je sais que tu aime quelqu'un d'autre, je vais te laisser tranquille .Je devais juste te le dire, je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi.**  
**-Quinn, écoutes, je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai souffert à cause de toi, et je suis consciente que j'ai t'ai fait souffrir. Mais la personne que j'aime, n'est personne d'autre que toi. Je t'es toujours admirée, et je continuerai a t'admirer. Mais, il va falloir que tu me montre que tu as changée.**  
**-Je peux faire une chose que j'ai toujours rêvée de faire?**  
**-Oui...**

**Quinn s'approcha doucement de Rachel et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rachel commença a mouvoir ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn et demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Plus le temps passait, plus leur baiser s'intensifiait . Quand la langue de Rachel trouva celle de Quinn, elles gémirent, leurs langues étaient douces et chaudes. Mais, le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir.**

**-On mon dieu. Gémit Quinn**

**Rachel recula un peu**

**-Rach, dit moi, comment je peux faire pour te montrer que j'ai changé? Je ne sais pas comment faire**  
**-Surprend moi**

**Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn et parti rejoindre Brittany et Santana, qui les attendaient plus loin.**

* * *

**Pendant que Rachel et Quinn s'avouaient leur amour mutuel, Santana et Brittany, ne disaient pas mot.**

**Santana évitait soigneusement le regard bleu océan de la blonde, mais celle ci en revanche, semblait vouloir parler.**

**-Tu penses qu'elles se disent quoi?**  
**-Tu verras, je pense que Berry sera contente**  
**-Rachel! Son nom est Rachel!**  
**-Je pense que Rachel sera contente, désolée**

**Un long silence s'installa**

**-Je t'ai fait quelque chose? Demanda Santana**  
**-Non, pourquoi?**  
**-Tu es sèche avec moi, alors que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu te faire**  
**-Tu n'as rein fait du tout. C'est juste que je parle pas vraiment avec les personne que je ne connais pas. Mais j'ai toujours voulue être amie avec toi**  
**-Tu veux être mon amie?**  
**-Oui, tu as l'air si gentilles, j'aimerai te connaître un peu plus**  
**-Soyons amies**  
**-Sérieusement?**  
**-Oui**  
**-On pourrai passer du temps ensembles pour apprendre à mieux se connaître?**  
**-Oui, pourquoi pas demain, tous les professeurs sont en réunions l'après midi**  
**-D'accord**

**Elles se sourirent. Les deux autres revinrent au même moment.**

**-San, on y va?**  
**-Oui, j'arrive. Au revoir Brittany, Be...Rachel. Dit Santana**  
**-A demain les filles. Reprit Quinn**  
**-Ciao!**

**Elles repartirent toutes vers leurs salles communes.**


	8. Chapitre 7: Je ne te comprend pas

Une fois de la leurs, Santana et Quinn s'assirent dans le canapé. Quinn étaient aux anges

-Elle t'a dit quoi?  
-Elle m'a expliquée ce qu'elle pensait de moi, et,on s'est embrassées!  
-Et? C'était comment?  
-Géniale! Je planais. Tu savais que sa langue était...  
-Quinn! C'est bon, j'ai compris! Passe moi les détails  
-Désolée, mais c'était si magique  
-Mouais  
-Et toi, avec Brittany, vous parliez de quoi?  
-Elle veut être mon amie  
-Ton amie? Mais je croyais que...  
-J'en ai pas la force Quinn, j'ai peur. Être amie avec elle c'est déjà mieux que rien.  
-San...  
-Je ne peux pas  
-Comme tu veux...

Elles profitèrent du feu en silence.

* * *

Rachel et Brittany venaient de s'assoir dans le canapé devant la cheminée de la salle commune

Brittany semblait soucieuse, elle dévisageait son amis sans gêne. Celle ci, ne se sentait pas à l'aise face au regard de la blonde.

-Brittany? Tu va bien? Demanda t elle  
-Moi oui, toi en revanche,qu'est ce que tu a fait?  
-Rien  
-Tu mens  
-Je...  
-Tu?  
-Non, rien  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait?  
-Elle ne m'a rien fait  
-Rach, je te connais. Je sais quand tu me cache quelque chose, et là, c'est le cas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Elle m'a...Elle m'a embrassée  
-Elle t'a...Quoi? Avec la bouche?  
-Oui, avec la bouche  
-Et, tu t'ai laissée faire?  
-Je...J'en avais envie...  
-Mais pourquoi? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait?  
-Je l'ai toujours aimée d'une certaine façon, et maintenant, je suis amoureuse d'elle. Ne me juges pas, Britt, je l'aime.

-Je ne comprend pas  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Elle m'aime, je l'aime. Elle va me prouver qu'elle a changer, qu'elle ne me fera plus de mal, et je la crois. Je pense qu'elle a vraiment besoin de moi, et moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle.  
-C'est quand même saugrenue.  
-Peut être, mais je n'en ai rein à faire. Toi, tu veux bien devenir amie avec Santana?  
-Oui, mais elle, elle ne m'a jamais humiliée  
-Tu m'éttones , chuchota t elle  
-Pardon?  
-Je ne te juges pas sur tes choix, ne le fais pas sur les miens, s'il te plait  
-T'es ma meilleure amie, je ne te juge pas. Je veux juste comprendre  
-Merci Britt. Je suis simplement amoureuse d'elle, c'est tout ce qu'il y a comprendre  
-D'accord

Elles se sourirent et se calèrent un peu plus dans le canapé


	9. Chapitre 8: Juste un baiser

**Merci de lire cette fiction! Et de la Reviwer aussi, ca compte beaucoup pour moi!**

* * *

**Camille76260: Merci!**

**Melanie: Merci, vraiment merci!**

**Dead Alexia: Serieusement? Merci! Le prochain chapitre devrai te plaire dans ce cas!**

**Heyaland: Et oui! Du Faberry! Pour le Brittana, il arrivera dans le prochain chapitre! Pour le baiser Faberry, je l'adore et en plus je me suis inspirée de mon premier baiser avec une fille!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Le lendemain, Rachel était toute souriante. En allant à la Grande Salle, elle croisa Finn, qui la dévisagea, se demandant pourquoi elle souriait comme ça alors qu'il l'avait larguée 3 semaine plus tôt. Elle continua son chemin. Quand elle entra dans le Grand Hall d'entré, deux bras la titrèrent en arrière, la plaquant contre une mur. C'était Quinn.**

**-Hey. Dit cette dernière**  
**-Salut**

**Quinn essaya de l'embrasser mais elle la repoussa.**

**-Rachel?**  
**-Non, pas tant sue tu ne m'aura pas prouvé que..**  
**-J'ai changé,je sais, mais comment? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée**  
**-A toi de trouver**  
**-Tu veux que je dise à tout le monde là vérité sur tout ce que je t'ai dit hier?**

**Rachel secoua la tête de droite à gauche**

**-Tu veux que je dise à tout le monde que je suis gay et que je t'aime?**

**Rachel lui envoya un regard désapprobateur**

**-Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors? C'est les seuls choses qui me viennent a l'esprit! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te chante une chanson d'amour devant toute l'école?**

**Cette fois si, Rachel la regarda dans les yeux et lui souri**

**-Attend, tu n'es pas sérieuse? Je ne sais même pas chanter**  
**-Je suis persuadé du contraire**

**Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.**

**-Un baiser pour m'encourager?**  
**-Dans tes rêves, Fabray**

**Rachel éclata de rire devant l'air choquer de sa nouvelle petite amie**

**-Juste un alors. Capitula t elle**

**Quinn la tira vers elle et joua, du bout de la langue, avec les lèvres de la brune. Celle si ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser Quinn jouer avec sa langue. Elles gémirent de nouveau. Elles aimaient l'effet de leurs langues ensembles.**

**Je t'aime. Souffla Quinn**  
**-Je sais, moi aussi**

**Elles se séparèrent**

**-On va être en retard..Dit doucement la blonde**  
**-Oui!Excuse moi, je dois y aller!**

**Elle partit en courant, non sans avoir embrassée Quinn, sur la joue**

**-Ça ma dégoute. Dit une voix derrière elle**

* * *

**_A qui appartient cette voix, vous le serez au prochain chapitre! A la prochaine! Et merci de me lire!_**


	10. Chapitre 9: Brittana!

**Clara: Et bien je te remercie vraiment!**

**Heyaland:Je pense que tu as raison, quand l'on décrit un évenement vecu, on essaie de faire passer les émotions que l'on a ressenties pendant! Même si je peut assurer que, le mien, était beaucoup plus magique! As tu deja essayer d'embrasser une fille? Si non, ne pense pas à comment ça ce passera, ça se passera au moment voulu, et dans des circonstances que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Le mien c'est passé un moins apres que je me sois mis en couple avec cette fille. En effet, dans ce chapitre, le Brittana est plus que present! Par contre, la chanson d'amour, ce ne sera pas dans celui là! _Et vive les bisoux Brittana et Faberry!_**

**Psychotronic: Merci! Pour la longeur, sur ma feuille de classeur, ça paressai plus grand! Mais merci!**

**camille76260: Celui la est plus long, promis**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci de lire, et merci aux personnes qui laissent reviews!**

**Pour la voix inconnue, je vous laisse le plaisir de lire!**

* * *

**«_Elle partit en courant, non sans avoir embrassé Quinn, sur la joue_**

_**-Ca mé dégoute. Dit une voix derrière elle****»**_

**-Putain! San! Tu m'as fait peur! Tu es la depuis quand? Demanda Quinn**  
**-Depuis le début. Tu va vraiment lui chanter une chanson d'amour?**  
**-Euh...oui...**  
**-L'amour rend stupide**  
**-San, je veux vraiment être avec elle. Je le ferais.**  
**-Et bien, tu fais comme tu veux, tu es assez grande après tout, et en plus je suis pas ta mère**  
**-Tu as prévu quoi avec Brittany?**  
**-On va se promener dans le parc, et puis après on verra**  
**-Tu vas essayer de lui dire?**  
**-Je sais pas...je pense pas...Il n'y a aucun signe qui dit qu'elle éprouve la même chose que moi**  
**-San, même Ray Charles s'est rendu compte que effectivement, elle ressent la même chose!**  
**-Quinn, je ne veux plus en parler. Aller viens, on va déjeuner**

**Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigent vers leur table.**

**-Tu vas lui chanter quoi? Demanda Santana**  
**-Je ne sais pas, peut être «I will always love you». Tu en pense quoi?**  
**-Que l'amour rend complètement stupide**  
**-San, si tu étais à ma place, tu le ferai, et ne dit pas le contraire, tu ne sais pas mentir.**  
**-Tu m'énerve**

* * *

**Rachel mangeait rapidement son petit déjeuner. Elle n'entendit pas Brittany arriver près d'elle.**

**-Tu es pressée? Demanda t elle.**

**Elle sursauta**

**-Oui, je dois rendre ma disserte sur la potion «Felix Felicis», au professeur Sylvester.**

**-En effet, tu ferai mieux de te dépêcher**  
**-Tu l'as déjà rendu,toi?**  
**-Oui, hier, la potion, c'est le seul cours où je comprend tout.**

**Elle rigola**

**-Bon, tu m'excuse, je vais à la bibliothèque.**  
**-Tu veux que je t'aide?**

**-Non, c'est bon, merci. A plu tard!**

**Elle sorti de la salle**

**-Attend Rach!**  
**-Quoi?**  
**-Cette après midi, je ne serai pas la. Je passe la journée avec Santana**

**Brittany avait les yeux qui brillait d'excitation, elle était tout contente**

**-Britt, mais mince, tu devrai lui dire que tu as flashée sur elle!**  
**-Pas si fort! Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle m'aime elle aussi?**  
**-Sa façon de te regarder, sa manière d'être avec toi. Je te le dit, elle t'aime**  
**-Tu...tu pourrai essayer de te renseigner auprès de Quinn, s'il te plait?**  
**-Britt, je vais essayer, mais je ne te promet rien, d'accord?**  
**-D'accord**

**Elles se sourient et repartirent ensembles vers la bibliothèque, mais elle n'avait pas vue que les deux Serpentard n'étaient qu'a quelque mètres d'elles.**

**Santana paraissait ailleurs, et Quinn la regardait en souriant**

**-Vas y, non d'un chien!**  
**-Tu as raison**

**Santana parti en courant pour rejoindre Brittany, et Quinn, la suivait, pour retrouver Rachel.**

**Quand elles entrent dans la bibliothèque, les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers elles.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Rachel, surprise**

**Quinn déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, Rachel fut déboussolée par son comportement et l'entraina un peu plus loin des deux autres.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe?**  
**-On a entendu ce que vous avez dit dans le couloir**  
**-Quoi? Oh merde..**

**Elle regarda Santana, qui fixait Brittany, cette derniere était assise, la tête plongée dans livre, en se mordant la lèvres.**

**-Écoute Quinn, Santana est...**  
**-Complètement amoureuse de Brittany, et elle va lui avouer, enfin si elle met sa fierté de coté.**

**Rachel souri, et poussa Quinn contre le mur.**

**-Eh! Qu'est ce que tu fais?**  
**-Chut!**

**Elle posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, qui enroula ses bras autour de son coup.**

**Pendant ce temps là, Santana fixait toujours Brittany, qui lisait.**

**-Santana? Ça na va pas? Demanda la blonde**  
**-Si si, ca va.**

**Aucunes d'entre elles ne parla jusqu'à que Santana, se jette à l'eau.**

**-Brittany, peut on parler sérieusement?**  
**-Bien sur**

**La blonde ferma son livre, et invita Santana à s'assoir. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.**  
**Une fois assise, Santana respira un grand coup.**

**-Toi et moi, ne nous connaissons pas mais, je doit te dire quelque chose.**

**Brittany attendait avec impatience la suite**

**-Je suis amoureuse de toi, depuis déjà longtemps, mais j'avais peur de ce que pourrais dire les autres, et que toi, tu ne me repousse...J'aimerai être avec toi, qu'on sorte ensemble, comme un couple...Enfin, si toi, tu le veux bien sur**  
**-Tu es amoureuse de moi?**  
**-Oui...**

**Brittany sembla réfléchir quelque secondes avant de se pencher au dessus de la table et de déposer un simple petit baiser sur la bouche de la latina.**

**-D'accord**  
**-D'accord?**  
**-Je veux aussi sortir avec toi,et je t'aime aussi**

**Santana souri, tandis que pris le visage que la latina entre ses mains et l'embrassa, cette fois si, moins chastement.**

**-Rachel a un devoir sur «Felix Felicis» a finir, vous voulez nous aider?**  
**-Oui, mais ou elles sont?**  
**-La bas**

**Santana se tourna dans la direction indiquer par sa nouvelle petite amie, et vit, Quinn, plaquer contre un mur, avec une Rachel Berry, visiblement excitée accrochée a ses lèvres.**

**-Je pense qu'on ne devrai pas les déranger. Dit Brittany**  
**-Oh si, elle a un devoir a finir, et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle le finira! Eh! Fabray! Berry! Venez par ici!**  
**-Miss Lopez! Taisez vous!**  
**-Désolée. S'excusa t elle**

**Les deux intéressées se séparent et les rejoignirent en râlant.**

**-On va t'aider a finir ton machin pour Sylvester. Dit Santana**  
**-Vraiment? Fit Rachel**  
**-Ouais. On l'as déjà tous fini ici à part toi, donc on va t'aider.**  
**-C'est gentil, merci les filles.**  
**-C'est normal. Ajouta Quinn**

**Et elles se mirent au travail toutes ensembles.**

* * *

**Je tenais a dire, que je suis touchée pas vos reviews, et que je vous remercie de lire cette fic! Mais que je ne posterais plus aussi régulierement, déjà car les prochains ne sont pas encore écrit, je les écriraient en cours de Philo, pas d'inquiétude! **

**Je reviendrai bientôt! Bisoux!**


	11. Chapitre 10: Finn

**Dead alexia: Oui, la philo! Merci! Et ben, j'espere que ça t'a plu!**

**heyaland: Tes Reviews me font rire! Et bien, je suis contente que tu es appréciée tous ses moment (Brittana, Faberry, et Faberrittana!) Pour la voix, c'était le but! *_Je ne suis pas sadique du tout_*! C'est sur que si on voulait vraiment retranscrir toutes les emotions ressenties, il faudrait écrire un gros pavé! Et comme vous l'avez deviné, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc! Et bien, j'espere que ton prochain baiser sera aussi magique que le mien l'as étè! Génialisime? Tant que ça? Merci! De plus en plus interressante, bof, je ne trouve pas! On va dire qu'un seule cours de philo m'as permi d'ecrire deux chapitres (assez courts tout de même) mais dit toi que j'ai 8 heures de philo dans la semaine!**

**camille76260: Au risque de te decevoir, celui la est court (tres court^^) Mais bon! Merci!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! et à la prochaine!**

* * *

**Depuis de les deux couples s'assumaient, Finn voulait récupérer Rachel. Selon lui,Rachel lui appartenait, et allait lui revenir. Il avait établi un plan pour éloigner Quinn de Rachel. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il essayait de le mettre en marche, mais n'arrivait jamais a attirer l'attention de la Gryffondor, il comptait sur l'aide de ses amis Puck et Sam. Ceux ci ne voulaient pas faire parti des magouilles de leur ami, il le laissèrent donc tomber.**

* * *

**Puck marchait en compagnie de Sam, son meilleur ami, dans les couloirs. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croir que leur ami Finn était aussi inconscient de vouloir faire rompre Quinn et Rachel.**

**-«Mais mec, faut faire quelque chose la! Il est vraiment devenu encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'est déjà! Dit Sam.**

**-Si il met vraiment son plan à «exécution», il se fera virer de l'école...Renchérit Puck**

**-Surtout si Quinn l'apprend, elle le tuera...**

**-Si j'apprends quoi? Interrompit une voix.**

**-Quinn! Euh...et bah...on...Bégaya Sam.**

**-Te fatigue pas, j'ai tout entendu. Que veut faire Finn?**

**-Il veut...vous faire rompre toi et Rachel. Répondit Puck**

**-Pardon? Il veut quoi?**

**-Il dit que Berry lui appartient, et qu'il fera tout pour la récupérer**

**-Vous m'excuser, mais je vais le tuer! Où est il?**

**-Q. on sais pas où il es...mais son plan à l'air assez dangereux...**

**-Des que je le voit, je le tue!**

**-Un conseil Quinn, risqua Sam, tient Finn loin de Rachel»**

* * *

**Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête et parti à la recherche de Rachel.**

**Santana et Brittany étaient allongées dans l'herbe près su la. Elles regardaient les nuage.**

**-«San! Regarde! Celui là! Il ressemble à un hypogriphe! S'exclama la blonde en montrant du doigt le ciel.**

**-Britt, c'est un hypogriphe...Se moqua Santana**

**-Ah oui! Il est beau, n'est ce pas?**

**-Oui, mais, c'est toi la plus belle chose du monde**

**-San! C'est trop beau ce que tu dis!»**

**Brittany se jeta dans les bras de sa petite amie.**

**-«Britt, je t'ai...**

**-Santana! Brittany!» Cria une voix**

**Quinn arriva près d'elles, elle était essoufflée et rouge comme une tomate.**

**-«Quinn...Qu'est ce que tu as?**

**-Vous avez vue Rachel?**

**-Oui! Tout à l'heure! Elle était avec Kurt et Blaine! Répondit Brittany**

**-Il faut que je la trouve!**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe?**

**-Finn, il veut nous faire rompre, il veut récupérer Rachel. Apparemment, il a un plan pour cela.**

**-T'es sérieuse là?**

**-Oui! Puck et Sam me l'ont dit!**

**-On va t'aider à la chercher, tu viens Britt?**

**-Bien sur! Et ensuite je tue Finn!»**

* * *

**Elles repartirent en direction du château.**

**Finn marchait avec Rachel, il l'emmenait dans un coin isolé du château.**

**-«Finn, où va t'ont?Demanda-t-elle**

**-Tu verras. Viens.**

**-Finn! Je dois y aller!»**

**Elle commença à faire demi-tour, mais celui ci la retint par le bras.**

**-«Tu es à moi Rachel! Tu ne retournera pas avec elle! Tu m'appartient!»**


	12. Chapitre 11: Le plan de Finnabruti

**Heyaland: Waoh merci! Et bien, celui ci devrait te faire detester Finn...**

**Camille76260: Reste plus qu'a lire pour savoir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Quinn, Santana et Brittany recherchaient activement la brune. Quinn était au bord de la crise de nerf, elle voulait à tout prix retrouver sa petite amie. Au bout de 1 heure, elle craqua.**

**-«RACHEL!**

**-Quinn! Bordel! Arrête de hurler! Jura Santana**

**-OU ES CE FILS DE PUTE? Je vais le tuer!**

**-Quinn! Tu vas réveiller les fées! Il ne faut pas! Et ne dit pas de gros mots!C'est pas beau! Intervint Brittany»**

**Santana jeta un regard perturbé à sa petite amie, elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand un vacarme sonore se fit entendre.**

**Les trois filles se stopèrent automatiquement, et regardèrent en direction du bruit.**

* * *

**Finn retenait toujours le bras de Rachel, il la fixait dangereusement et commença à ce rapporcher de son visage.**

**Rachel était tétanisée , car non seulement, Finn la terrifiait et il était sur le point de l'embrasser.**

**Malheureusement, le temps qu'elle réagisse, il avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes , tout en la poussant contre le mur.**

**Elle était pétrifiée,paralysée par la peur. Elle entreprit de prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais ne la trouva pas dans celle ci. Elle l'aperçu sa baguette qui gisait au sol, à l'endroit ou Finn se trouvait quelques minutes plutôt. Elle commença à se débattre, mais Finn, la plaqua encore plus contre le mur, lui causant des douleurs dans tout le corps. Elle sentit l'érection de Finn, et prit peur, elle comprit ses intentions, et se débâtit de plus belle, mais de nouveau, Finn, la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur plus violemment que la première fois. Elle sentit Finn ouvrir sa braguette, et entra paniqua.**

**_Et si je n'arrivai pas à m'enfuir?_**

**Son cerveau fonctionnait a toute vitesse. C'était la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à elle, la seule et la meilleure.**

**Elle prit son courage à deux main, et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de famille. L'effet fut immédiat, celui ci ce recula légèrement, permettant ainsi a Rachel de lui en coller un deuxième, puis le poussa loin d'elle de toute ses force. Il allait s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, faisant tomber une armure qui trônait fièrement à cet endroit, causant un effroyable barouf.**

**Il était sonné, Rachel profita de son état léthargique pour récupérer sa baguette et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet idiot finit.**

**Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas qu'il la rattrape, elle tourna brusquement au détour d'un couloir, et entra douloureusement en collision avec quelqu'un.**

**Quand elle reconnue la personne face à elle, elle lui sauta au cou.**

**-«Quinn! Oh mon dieu Quinn! Je suis si heureuse de te voir...**

**-Rach! Je t'es cherchée partout! Puck et Sam m'ont dit que Finn avait mis en place un stratagème pour nous faire rompre, et que tu lui revienne! Mon amour? Est ce que tout va bien?**

**-Qu...quinn...Finn as voulu...il voulait que je...»**

**Quelques larmes tombèrent de ses yeux, et qui allèrent s'écraser sur la chemise de Quinn. La brune éclata en pleurs sous les yeux assombris par la colère de sa petite amie.**

**-«Tu es en train de me dire que ce connard à essayé de te violer?» Demanda Quinn, déjà hors d'elle**

**Rachel regarda Quinn et hocha tristement la tête.**

**-«Je vais le tuer, le torturer, le bruler a petit feu! Explosa Quinn**

**-On te suis sur ce coup là!» Répondirent Santana et Brittany**

**Quinn enlaca Rachel, la laissant pleurer dans ses bras, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.**

**-«Viens ma chérie, il faut que tu te reposes...»**


	13. Chapter 12: L'atercation

Les filles accompagnèrent Quinn et Rachel jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A peine arrivées, Madame PomFresh se précipita vers Rachel et la fit s'allonger sur un des lit. Quinn allait la suivre, mais Santana la retint par la manche de sa chemise.

-«On va y aller nous, vous avez besoin d'être seules toutes les deux, dit Santana, doucement, en souriant timidement à Quinn, Occupe toi bien d'elle.

-Merci, et je ne vais faire que ça, souffla Quinn»

Santana et Brittany repartirent de leur côté, tout en restant silencieuse. La grande blonde songeait à une manière de torturer Finn, de le tuer, et de ne pas laisser de preuve de sa culpabilité, elle ne pensait, à ce moment, qu'à retrouver Finn et de lui éclater sa tronche en forme de patate. Elle souriait doucement en voyant, mentalement, l'image dans sa tête, sous le regard interrogateur de la belle brune. Cette dernière attrapa son bras, la sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion, et la tira jusqu'à une statue, derrière laquelle elles se cachèrent.

En effet, Finn marchait dans le couloir, avec son habituel, air penaud, mais il fut vite rejoint par un autre élève. Santana ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, mais elle pouvait déjà affirmer que ce mystérieux garçon était un peu plus petit que Finn, elle cru d'abord que c'était Sam, ou peut être bien Puck, mais quand elle regardait de plus près, ils n'avaient pas la même carrure que celui ci, elle attendit donc un peu que les deux garçons se rapprochent pour qu'elle puisse mettre un visage sur ce corps qu'elle était sure d'avoir déjà vu. Après quelques seconde d'attente, elle pu enfin voir son visage, et à ce moment la, elle eu l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. James, le petit blondinet de 14 ans, le petit frère, parlait avec ce connard! Elle commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle, elle allait s'interposer devant les deux garçons, quand Brittany l'attrapa et lui fit signe d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient

-«T'es con Finn ou quoi?! D'où t'es venue cette idée saugrenue?! S'énerva James

-Je veux Rachel, Rachel est avec Quinn, et vos parents la renierait si ils savaient que leur fille a virée gouine, c'est mieux pour Quinn, crois moi. Quand Rachel comprendra que je suis fait pour elle, elle quittera Quinn, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Répondit le brun, fier de son idée

-Mais tu n'as strictement rien compris! Elles s'aiment! Rachel ne quittera pas Quinn pour toi, crétin! Elle est amoureuse de ma sœur! Puis, tu as peut être raison pour mes parents, mais en quoi cela te regarde? Quinn sait faire face aux problèmes! Elle a déjà pesée le pour du contre, et elle reste avec Rachel! Ne te mêle plus jamais de la vie de ma sœur ou tu aura affaire à moi! C'est clair?!

-Tu te trompe! Rachel m'aime! Quinn est juste une passade après notre rupture! Et puis, tu crois me faire peur, Jamie? Je pourrai t'écraser comme une mouche si je le voulais!

-Fais le pour voir, imbécile!»

Finn commença à lever le poing, mais fut arrêté par une violente douleur dans son bas ventre. En effet, Santana avant lancée sa jambe en direction des parties génitales du grand brun.

-«Ne touche pas à mes amis, Finnabruti! James, ça va? Tu n'as rien? Demanda t-elle

-Ça va, ce crétin ne touchera plus Rachel, ni Quinn, sinon, il aura affaire à nous, n'est ca pas?

-Affirmatif! Tu retouche à un seul cheveux de Berry et je te castre façon Serpentard, et crois moi, c'est loin d'être agréable!»

Brittany qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début de l'altercation, craqua quand elle vu Finn de lancer un coup de poing dans le ventre de sa brune. SA brune. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

Elle qui était habituellement pacifiste, se jeta sur le brun en le martelant de coup.

-«Connard! Tu as essayé d'abuser de Rachel! De MA Rachel! Et maintenant tu ose toucher ma petite amie?! Tu es qu'un con! Je vais te tuer enfoiré!

-Brittany, arrête, stop!» Hurla Finn, impuissant

Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'emprise de la grande blonde, James,lui, aidait Santana à se redresser, car,il fallait l'avouer, ce con avait de la force.

-«Ce con à de la force, putain, gémit elle

-San! Il faut arrêter Britt!

-Quoi?

-Regarde!»

Elle regarda Britt, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle avança rapidement vers la blonde, la saisi par les épaules, tandis que celle ci se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elle raffermi donc sa prise sur les épaules de sa petite amie, et la força à se retourner, et à la regarder dans les yeux.

-«Britt! Regarde moi..Regarde moi!»

La blonde leva les yeux vers ceux de sa petite amie, et y vit tout l'amour, la fierté et l'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle se perdit dans les yeux marrons foncés de l'hispanique, ils étaient tellement envoutant, tellement captivant..

-«Britt? Tu m'écoutes? Rie Santana

-Oui..oui.. Bien sur!» Bégaya Brittany, en rougissant

Les trois jeunes regardèrent Finn, toujours par terre, choqué par la violence dont avait fait preuve Brittany, la fille la plus douce, innocente, et gentille du monde.

-«Finnocence! Debout! Dit Santana, fermement

-Écoutez, je..

-Tais toi, je vais te dire un truc, et tu vas m'écouter attentivement! Tu ne t'approche plus de Rachel, de Quinn, de Brittany, de moi, et de nos amis, si je te vois tourner encore autour de Berry, je te castre, et crois moi! Cette fois, je ne te louperai pas! Okay?!

-D'accord.. Murmura t-il

-Parfait! Maintenant dégage!»

Celui ci baissa la tête, et s'éloigna des trois autres jeunes.

-«Une bonne chance de faite! Allez! Ça va être l'heure d'aller diner! Quinn et Rachel nous rejoindrons la bas!»

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande Salle, car il faut bien avouer que cette altercation leur avait donné faim!


End file.
